1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel having a planetary gear mechanism for keeping a pad nonrotatable, and more particularly to a planet gear support construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Steering wheels of the type described are required that the shafts of planet gears be attached rotatably to a boss plate.
One conventional planet gear support construction is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings. The planet gear support construction includes planet shafts 53 interconnecting planet gears 51, 52 and supported by bearings 56 in attachment recesses 55 defined in edges of a boss plate 54. The bearings 56 are urged inwardly of the recesses 55 by spring members 57 attached to the boss plate 54. With the illustrated construction, the planet gears 51, 52 and the planet shafts 53 can easily be attached to the boss plate 54, and backlashes between the planet gears 51, 52 and sun gears 58, 59 are reduced to prevent wobbling of these gears.
The bearings 56 are positioned in the recesses 55 with outer side walls 56a of the bearings 56 being in abutment against inner side walls 55a of the recesses 55. Therefore, the bearings 56 tend to wobble in the recesses 55 unless the bearings 56 are fitted in the recesses 55 with high fitting accuracy or the boss plate 54 is of an increased thickness. When the bearings 56 are subjected to wobbling, the planet gears 51, 52 and the planet shafts 53 also wobble to allow the pad to move.